Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 002
"When Worlds Collide, Part 2" is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on May 8, 2014 Yurik's duel with Kieran for the possession of the Twilight Alicorn continues to heat up, and even with Kieran reduced down to a sliver of his life points, he continues fighting with his fearsome strategies. However, a single move turns the tide that puts Yurik in a desperate spot. However, a friendly voice gives him the strength to continue on... Featured Duels 'Yurik Clayer vs. Kieran' Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Yurik The pendulum effect of "Unioncorn of Fire activates," inflicting 100 damage to Kieran for equal to the total levels of pendulum monsters that were pendulum summoned, meaning 700 (Kieran 4000 → 3300). The pendulum effect of "Unioncorn of Night" activates, allowing Yurik to draw one card. Yurik activates the effect of "Twilight Alicorn," special summoning two pendulum monsters from his pendulum zones. He special summons "Unioncorn of Fire" (1600/1200) and "Unioncorn of Night" (2000/0). "Unioncorn of Night" attacks "Sentry," but Kieran activates "Guardia Scrapshield," allowing him to destroy a Guardia monster in his pendulum zone during the turn to negate a Guardia monster's destruction by battle. Kieran destroys "Gatler." However, Kieran still takes battle damage (Kieran 3300 → 2800). Yurik attacks "Sentry" with "Unioncorn of Fire." Kieran destroys "Tank," preventing his monster's destruction (Kieran 2800 → 2700). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks and destroys "Sentry" (Kieran 2700 → 1700). Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Fire" and "Unioncorn of Night" to xyz summon "Allicorn King of Fire" (2200/1900). Yurik activates "Fire's" effect, detaching one xyz material from it to inflict damage to Kieran equal to the battle damage he took this turn, meaning 1600 (Kieran 1700 → 100). Turn 4: Kieran Kieran activates the spell card "Guardia Recycle," shuffling up to two face-up Guardia pendulum monsters from his extra deck into his main deck, then allowing Kieran to draw that many cards. Kieran shuffles "Tank" and "Gatler" into his deck and then draws two cards. Kieran places "Guardia Tower" into his left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 6), increasing "Guardia Sniper's" ATK by 400 ("Sniper" 1000 → 1400), and it cannot be targeted by battle or card effects. Kieran activates "Tower's" pendulum effect, destroying a monster Yurik controls and inflicting damage equal to that monster's ATK. Kieran targets "Twilight Alicorn," but Yurik activates its effect, placing it on his left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). Kieran activates "Tower's" pendulum effect again, destroying "Fire," but "Twilight Alicorn's" pendulum effect reduces all effect damage Yurik would take to 0. Sniper attacks Yurik directly (Yurik 3000 → 1600). Kieran sets two cards. Turn 5: Yurik Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" pendulum effect, special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). Yurik activates the spell card "Dispel Spell." As he controls a spellcaster-type monster, Yurik destroys one face-up spell card on the field, destroying "Tower" ("Sniper" 1400 → 1000). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks "Sniper," but Kieran activates his face-down trap "Guardia Ironarmor," equipping it to "Sniper," preventing its destruction by battle or card effects, but negating its effects and preventing it from attacking. Turn 6: Kieran Kieran activates his face-down continuous trap, "Guardia Rebirth," special summoning "Sentry" from the graveyard (1500/1500). Kieran tributes both "Sniper" and "Sentry" to normal summon "Guardia General" (3000/2000). "General" attacks "Twilight Alicorn," but Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, placing it on his left pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). "General" redirects its attack to Yurik, but Yurik activates his face-down trap "M. Brace," halving the battle damage he receives from a direct attack (Yurik 1600 → 100). Turn 7: Yurik Yurik draws and subsequently activates the spell card "Pony Switch Shuffle," shuffling "Pegassist of Wind" and "Pony of Night" from his hand into his deck and drawing two cards. Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). Yurik equips "Twilight Alicorn" with "Horn of Reborn," special summoning "Unioncorn of Fire" from his graveyard (1600/1200). Yurik normal summons Pegassist of Water (1500/1300). Yurik overlays his level 4 "Unioncorn of Fire and "Pegassist of Water" to xyz summon "Allicorn of Steam" in attack position (1900/2000). Yurik activates "Steam's" effect, detaching an xyz material to halve "General's" ATK ("General" 3000 → 1500) and increasing Kieran's life points by the same amount (Kieran 100 → 1600). "Steam" attacks and destroys "General" (Kieran 1600 → 1200). "Twilight Alicorn" attacks Kieran directly (Kieran 1200 → 0). 'Yurik Clayer vs. Walt Faber' Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. .